


Before You Go

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Series: Pokemon Go [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Cute, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I had to write this, Just read, Kisses, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, im gonna sleep now, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up and thinks his boyfriend, Gabriel, has finally left him. But as it turns out that might not be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done yet?

Sam groaned as he slowly came to, reaching across the bed that was a little too small for the two for his boyfriend that was always just within reach. Gabriel was a cuddle-holic: a complete contrast to Sam who never was able to hug anyone except his brother on rare occasions. Gabriel had broken Sam in the best possible way to the point that Sam sought Gabriel out for physical comfort. Gabriel was all too happy to make up for the lack of hugs in Sam's life and upbringing, so it was very odd that at 3:37am that Gabriel was no where to be seen. In fact, his side of the bed was cool to the touch.

Sam knew it was irrational of him, but his first thought, his first fear was that Gabriel had finally gotten sick of his crap and had left. Gabe was gone for good. They were over. Sam would get a text in the morning that would officially end all that had turned Sam's life around for the better. Okay, so maybe Sam was totally ignoring the rational side of his brain as he scrambled out of bed and flicked on the lights. Sam checked for the obvious signs of leaving, but the suitcases and clothes were still in the closet. Gabriel's cellphone and keys was gone though as were his shoes and Sam's hoodie. Gabriel was nowhere in the apartment. 

Sam's next thought was to text his boyfriend of three years, but the irrational side of his brain charged on, reminding him that kind of behavior was 'annoying.' If Gabriel had wanted Sam to know where he was, he would have woken Sam up and told him. Gabriel just probably needed to be alone, needed space from his too-much, too clingy boyfriend with the daddy issues.

Sam sank to the floor, curling up in front of the refrigerator as he tried to stave off this anxiety attack. Yes, Dad had left. Yes, Mom was dead. Yes, no one had wanted Sam and Dean for years until a grumpy mechanic adopted them as teenagers. Bobby had stayed. Ellen had kept in touch. Dean still loved him. Castiel called him family. Not everyone left. Not everyone left. Maybe Gabriel would come back. Maybe Gabriel would stay too.

"Aw, Sam." Sam jerked back to attention as cold hands cupped his face. "If I had known I'd be gone so long, I would have asked you to come along." His tactile, short boyfriend crawled into his lap, straddling him easily.

"You're not leaving?" Sam sniffled.

"Never." Gabriel punctuated that statement with a quick kiss that helped reassure Sam. Gabriel never kissed him when he was angry at him. Gabriel was rarely angry. He was so different from John, so different from the other guys Sam had dated.

"Where were you?" Sam was calm enough to ask that question now that he was calm to accept whatever answer Gabriel gave him. His stomach still flopped when Gabriel gave him a guilty smile. What if Gabriel was seeing someone else? What if Gabriel was so tired of Sam that he decided to cheat? Gabriel snuggled closer, as if he could pick up on Sam's worries.

"Don't be mad." Sam sucked in a breath, steeling himself for his boyfriend's confession. "I was playing Pokemon Go."

"What?! Why?" Sam let out a relived giggle as Gabriel whispered in a dramatic tone.

"I gotta catch them all, Sammy."

"I thought you were cheating!" Sam blurted. Gabriel stifled a laugh at that behind the palm of his hand. "I know I shouldn't have thought that, but you know how I get some times." Gabriel nodded, adoration evident in his golden eyes before he leaned forward and kissed Sam more deeply than before.

"Next time you're coming with me."

"So you don't have to deal with my freak outs?"

"No." Gabriel snorted. "So you can finally catch Charmander!"

"Wait—you caught him?" Gabriel nodded, unable to hold back his smile. "The alert on my phone woke me up and I had to go. It was a farther walk than I thought."

"Charmander was mine!" Gabriel laughed, loud and clear.

"I love you, you big nerd."

"I love you too."


End file.
